Madonna and Mia
by klainebowdrops
Summary: One-Shot of crisscolfer at MDNA, with a very clingy ex-girlfriend who won't leave the couple alone.


**A/N: I wrote this a few weeks ago, but turns out I only posted it on tumblr, whoops. So this is just a one-shot of Chris and Darren at the MDNA Concert that they went to. Includes a very clingy ex-girlfriend(Miarren shippers beware), the very awesome NPH and David Burtka, and a brief appearance from Mark Salling. I know there were others there with them but I couldn't remember any of them for the life of me. Only warning is quite a bit of swearing, but who doesn't love angry Darren?;) Please review, hope you like it. Thanks :) Rachael x**

Taking one last look at the tickets, Chris tucked them into his jacket pocket. His phone beeped, notifying him he had a text. He swiped it open and read it, letting out a laugh and rolling his eyes.

'Your dashing boyfriend awaits;) x'

'Conceited much? Be down in a minute x' Chris replied.

He gave his outfit the once-over in the mirror and checked he had everything before heading out.

Darren was leant against the wall, arms folded as he waited for Chris. His phone buzzed in his pocket, presumably a text from Chris. He groaned when he saw the name.

Mia.

Ever since Darren had broken up with her, she had been texting him the same thing _every damn day_.

He opened the message anyway, although he knew what it would say.

'We aren't over, Darren. I know we aren't. -Mia.x'

Darren was growing tired of this. He didn't understand why Mia couldn't just _get over him_. He had been with Chris a little over a year, and he was perfectly happy.

Chris walked out of the building with a huge grin that fell when he saw Darren's face.

"She text you_ again_?" Chris said, reading his mind.

'  
"Yup. The same message and everything." Darren sighed.

Chris put out his hand for Darren to take. Darren gladly obliged. "Let's not let her ruin our night, okay?" Chris asked, brushing Darren's hair out of his face.

Darren nodded his head in agreement. "What time are we meeting the others?"

"7:30pm. We've got a half hour. I told Mark we'd meet him outside the arena." Chris said, checking his phone for the time.

"Okay, then. Wanna get something to eat?" Darren suggested.

"Sure. What do you feel like?" Chris asked him.

"Pizza." Darren said instantly.

Chris laughed. "Okay, well there's a Dominos round the corner, we can get take-away and start walking to the arena."

"Sounds like a plan." Darren smiled, dragging him by the hand.

Chris waved over to Mark, who was standing outside for the two of them to meet him.

"There's Mark! Come on, Darren." Chris said, before noticing Darren completely zoned out. "Dare? What's wrong?"

Darren was pulled out of his thoughts by Chris's voice. "Huh? N-nothing. I just thought I saw somebody, is all."

Chris was still suspicious but he decided to let it go. "Mmm, alright. Come on, we're going in."

They greeted Mark and entered the arena, finding their seats, which were seven rows from the front.

Chris was beginning to get really excited but Darren's thoughts were still elsewhere.

"Can you believe it, Dare? We're ten minutes away from Madonna. MADONNA!" Chris squealed.

Darren smiled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm, letting his thoughts of what he had seen fade.

The lights went down and everybody started screaming, though Darren could only hear Chris's distinctive voice.

A shadow appeared behind the curtain as the opening lines to 'Vogue' began. Darren looked around to see the whole crowd doing various poses and decided to join in. Chris was singing along as he looked over and burst into laughter as the ridiculous poses his boyfriend was pulling. Darren grinned at him childishly and carried on 'Vogueing'.

Madonna strutted onto the stage, owning every inch of it. "Hey Everybody! Thank you so much for coming out tonight! Let's get on with the show!"

She went into 'Dress You Up', in which the routine included an elaborate quick-change into several outfits throughout the song.

After going off to change her outfit, she re-appeared and began to sing 'Like A Virgin'. After that had finished, 'Express Yourself' started playing and Chris was singing at the top of his voice. She sang a few more songs and finished 'Papa Don't Preach'. Nobody moved though, as they knew she'd be back on stage for the encore.

She started to sing 'Like A Prayer' acapella, before the music kicked in. She dragged the song out for a few minutes longer than she would, singing _a lot_ of long notes.

The crowd errupted into whoops and cheers as she thanked everyone and strolled off stage.

Chris had noticed that Darren's thoughts had been all the over place throughout the entire concert, only half-heartedly singing along with the songs. He decided he would confront him, now that the crowd had died down.

"Okay, what gives, Darren? Your mind has been somewhere else the whole night." Chris said sharply.

"I think I saw her outside the arena, Chris." Darren said quietly.

Chris knew of course, who Darren was referring to, but felt the need to ask anyway. "Saw who?"

"Mia." Darren sighed.

Chris slumped his shoulders. "So, what? You think she's stalking you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Darren shrugged.

"Look, unless you start forgetting about her, you'll never be fully relaxed. She isn't stalking you, Dare. Okay?" Chris said, brushing a stray curl out of his eyes.

"Okay. I believe you. Thank you, Chris. I really love you, you know. Darren said, planting a soft kiss to Chris's forehead.

Chris smiled at his now visibly relaxed boyfriend. "I really love you too."

"I gotta go guys, thanks for an awesome night. Hope you forget about your batshit ex-girlfriend, Darren!" Mark said, patting both of them on the shoulder.

"Bye, Mark!" They shouted in unison, chuckling.

"Chris, Darren! See, David I told you it was them!" A voice said from behind them. They turned to see who's voice it was.

Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka were heading towards them, huge smiles on their faces.

"Well if it isn't my _second_ favourite gay couple! After us, of course." David joked.

They both laughed and exchanged hugs with the couple. "Hey guys! How are you?" Darren asked them.

"We've just been to a Madonna concert, how do you think we are?" Neil said, playfully elbowing Darren.

"Oh, wasn't it just the most amazing thing ever?" Chris gushed.

"Damn straight. No pun intended." Neil laughed.

David cocked his head slightly, noticing how distracted Darren looked. "You alright, man?"

Darren sighed, obviously exhausted. "Yeah, just shit with Mia, _again_."

"She's _still_ bothering you?" David asked in disbelief.

"Who is?" Neil butted in.

"Mia." Darren stated. "I could of sworn I saw her outside before the concert."

"He thinks she's stalking him." Chris mumbled.

Just as he said that, they heard the clack of 5-inch heels bounding towards them. Sure enough, _it was Mia_.

"Darren." She said.

He turned round and openly sighed, rolling his eyes. "What do you want, Mia?" He felt Chris grab onto his waist, pulling him in protectively. He instantly put his arm round Chris's waist in response.

"You usually reply to my texts." She said.

"Only to tell you to leave him alone." Chris said in a sarcastic tone. "isn't not replying practically the same thing?"

"You, stay out of this! This whole thing is your fault! He'd still be with me if _you_ hadn't showed up!" She raised her voice, pointing her manicured nail at him.

Darren lost it at this point. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BLAME HIM! WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND THAT .CHRIS?! WE'RE TOGETHER, MIA. WHETHER YOU FUCKING LIKE IT OR NOT. STOP WITH THE TEXTS, AND STOP FUCKING FOLLOWING ME!"

Everyone, even Darren himself, was taken aback by his outburst. They could understand though. Mia had been bothering him every single day since he broke up with her.

"I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND, DARREN! HOW COULD YOU JUST SUDDENLY TURN GAY? WE WERE HAPPY!" Mia screamed back.

If he wasn't so angry, Darren would of laughed at her. Their argument was interrupted by Neil's phone ringing. He answered and had a conversation with the person on the other end, before hanging up and sighing. "Sorry, guys, we need to get home. But Chris, make sure you and Dare come out to lunch with us soon, okay?"

Chris nodded and him and Darren exchanged hugs with the other couple. Just as they were walking away, Neil pulled Mia into a half hug and said something quietly in her ear. "Now listen here _Mia_, Darren didn't choose to be gay, he just fell in love with someone who happened to be male. So did I. If I so much as hear that you've been bothering them again, I will tell everyone in the business that your a stuck-up, homophobic, bitch. We clear? He said sternly.

Pulling back from the 'hug', Mia gulped and just nodded at him. Everyone else stared at Neil in confusion. He acted as if he hadn't just threatened to ruin Mia's career and walked off to join David in the car, saying goodbye to Chris and Darren again.

Darren seemed to have calmed down a little now, curious as to what Neil had just said to her. He sighed. "Look, Mia, I shouldn't of lost it like that. I'm just sick to death of you hounding me with texts. Can't you just let me and Chris be happy? Please?"

Mia stared down at her feet like a little girl. "I'll stop texting you. I mean, I can't promise to understand, this" she said, gesturing to the couple who were tightly holding hands at this point. "But i'll leave you to be happy."

Both Darren and Chris gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Goodbye, Mia." Darren said.

"Bye, Darren." She said quietly, barely acknowledging Chris.

They turned away to start walking back to Chris's, hand in hand, and let every problem Mia had ever made for them, disappear.


End file.
